Curiosity
by Aimee-chi
Summary: The oh-so-innocent Inori Yuzuriha finally gets to know what it's really like to live alone with a, well, NOT-so-innocent boy, Shu Ouma. Who would have thought playing an adult game would lead into something more?


Title: CURIOSITY

Author: Auteure Juillet

Pairing: Yuzuriha Inori X Ouma Shu

Rating: T

Type: One-Shot

Setting: This scene is set on the seventh episode of Guilty Crown, before Shu's mother, Ouma Haruka, came back to the apartment.

Author's note: I do not own Guilty Crown. I'm just a random pervert who wants nothing more but to see Shu and Inori getting dirty. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>CURIOSITY<strong>

It was never her attention to live together under the same roof with a boy she barely knows. And _alone_, at that, since his father has already passed away and his mom goes on a trip a lot. But when Gai told her to do so, she obliged without thinking any further about it. What could go worse, really? Ouma Shu is just another normal boy, with normal face, and normal hair. Yes, he does have unusual power, but that's just it, isn't it? Shu is just as normal as a boy could be.

But for all of her life, does everything ever seem normal to her?

At the age of sixteen, Yuzuriha Inori has already been able to use guns. She can fight anyone with her bare hands and she is not afraid to kill people when she's ordered to. She's almost as emotionless as a cyborg most of the time, and she doesn't know much about feelings. About _love_. Or at least, lust. That's not too normal, is it?

Now, speaking about normal...

What kind of thing does a normal boy have in his room? Inori is about to find out.

"Hmm?" Inori raises an eyebrow as she looks on the things that are scattered on the floor. She's currently standing inside Shu's room, while the owner is still nowhere to be seen. The last time she saw him, he was telling her that he needed to go downstairs to pick up some dinner for both of them. She nodded her head at that, and when he left, she eventually got bored and started wandering around his apartment.

That's when she finds the game. The CD case has an interesting cover in front of it. It's a picture of a girl and a boy, with their lips touching against one another in a tight embrace. The background is pink colored, almost the same color of her hair, and there are so many heart symbols surrounding the couple. Inori glances down and reads the title: "KISS X KISS: A LOVEY-DOVEY TRIP TO HEAVEN!" There's also a little warning written under the former text: "ADULT GAME: 18+ ONLY" but Inori doesn't seem to notice it.

"Lovey-dovey?" Inori asks, looking at Funell who's been circling around her feet. Curious, she decides to open the CD case and examines it. The CD is still in there and she won't know what it is about until she puts it inside the player. Moving her legs, she brings the game to the living room.

With a flat expression on her face, she turns on the TV, puts the CD inside the player, and begins to play the game after she settles herself on the white couch in the middle of the living room. Funell, already seems to be losing his interest, continues to wander around the hall. Inori sees the intro of the game, which includes a short pop song and moving pictures of half-naked girls with big breasts spilling out of their bras. Inori doesn't give any reaction to what she's seeing, but she knows that this game isn't actually the normal type little kids like to play in their spare times. After playing it a while, she has reached the part where the male protagonist decides to have sex with a big-breasted lady with a shocking blond hair.

Inori doesn't really understand what is going on but she keeps on watching the scene. The male lead has just ripped the lady's tight dress apart, until she's sprawling under him in nothing but her underwear. She wraps her thighs around his waist as both of them lie down on the bed. There are moans, and heavy groans, and sex noises coming from the game.

Inori has never seen things like this before. Not in so many details like that. It's weird and some parts of her mind thinks that it's gross, but the other parts are sending shiver to her spine and butterflies in her stomach.

"What are they doing?" Inori quietly says, to no one in particular. Her eyes are still fixed on the screen.

Then she hears a click, which indicates that somebody just opened the door. "Sorry for taking so long," Shu's voice comes through the room. "The diner was so full with people, so I had to—AAAAAHHH!"

The paper bag—the one that Shu has been carrying—falls effortlessly to the floor and gives out a hard _thump_ sound. Standing a few meters away from where she's sitting, he has his point finger pointed to the screen. His eyes are wide open, and his breath gets stuck in his throat as he realizes what the TV is showing.

"_Okaeri_, Shu." Inori greets casually.

"I-INORI!" Shu runs toward her spot and throws himself right in front of the TV. He desperately tries to cover the entire screen with his body and both of his arms, but Inori can still make-out the picture behind him. "D-DON'T LOOK! THIS IS—IT'S—" His face is just as red as a fresh tomato and the heat from the embarrassment he's feeling right now is turning his entire body into flame. "WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?"

She blinks, but still looks as emotionless as usual. "Your room."

"WHY—WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" He screams, not actually angry at her though. More like, surprised. And extremely humiliated.

"I was bored," she says as if that explains everything. "And I found this."

"This is—Inori, it's not—" The moaning sounds come louder from the TV, breaking his concentration. "WAAAAAA!" Shu rapidly turns on his back and immediately starts finding the power button to turn off the TV. After he clicks it, the screen goes off and the apartment turns quiet once again.

Shu's knees buckled and he falls to the floor, gasping a little too hard for air. His heart thumps so loudly in his ears.

"Shu?" Inori asks. "Are you okay?"

Wanting to face-palm himself, he turns to face her and gives her an awkward chuckle. "Y-yeah. I'm..." What is he trying to say? What can he do to regain his dignity back? Inori must have already been thinking of him as a big fat pervert. Sighing sadly, he finishes his sentence lamely. "N-nevermind."

Inori stands up from the couch and walks closer to where Shu is standing on his knees. Leaning down, she puts a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Gulping hard, Shu responds back. "Yeah."

"But you're sweating."

"A-ah, a little..."

"And you're breathing hard."

"I—I was running before... u-uh, from downstairs."

"And your face is red."

"W-well, umm, it's kind of hot in here."

"Hot?" she asks, sitting next to him on the floor. The tanktop she's wearing isn't doing anything much to cover her shoulders, and he can feel the smoothness of her skin when she accidentally brushes her shoulder with his.

Embarrassed at the sudden closeness, Shu hugs his knees together and hides his face between them. "Nn," he replies shyly.

"Shu," Inori calls, "the game I just played... Is it yours?"

Another bead of sweat rolls from his forehead. "Inori, I..." then he can't find a proper explanation. Lying will do no good for anybody and he knows it well. "Y-yes," he quietly admits while blushing like a mad man. "It's mine."

"Then..." She grips both of his hands so he can't hide his face under them. "Explain it to me."

Still not looking at her, he shyly mumbles, "S-Souta told me about it. T-that it was good and so I had to buy it—"

"No," she cuts him off. "About the game. Tell me what was going on with them?"

"Y-you mean..." Shu swallows hard. "You mean about the sex scene?"

Inori nods her head slowly.

This time, Shu scrutinizes his eyebrows. "You want meto explain to you about the story?"

"No. About sex."

He feels like somebody just shoved a bucket of cold water over his head_. "Excuse me?"_

"I want to know about sex," she repeats again, sounding firm and sure.

Shu gapes at that. "This is a joke, isn't it?

"A joke?"

"Yeah." He narrows his eyes, feeling a little upset from remembering the night when Inori visited Gai in his room. "Because it's obvious that there's only one of us here who really does understand about sex and it's you."

"What?"

_Crap. Why am I saying this?_ Shu shouts in his mind. He's already feeling guilty for snapping at her like that."Nevermind. Forget I said anything. I'm sorry."

"No. Tell me," Inori insists.

He sighs and rubs his hair with his palm. "Well... You and Gai did it all the time, didn't you?"

"Did what? Sex?"

_No. Making pancakes_. But he decides to answer her by nodding his head only.

"We never did anything like that," Inori says, pointing her finger to the CD case.

"Well, yeah, that stuff you just saw back there was pretty hardcore and dirty. I bet Gai treated you like a princess when he—" He covers his mouth. "S-sorry, I..."

"Shu." Her eyes are intense. "Gai and I _never_ did anything like that."

Shu tries to calm down. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Not even a kiss?"

She shakes her head.

"Not even a romantic hug?"

She shakes it again.

"Really?" Shu raises his head, just to slowly lock his gaze together with hers. No matter how many times he looks at her, he can't help but to think how beautiful she is. Her eyes, her rosy lips, her silky hair—everything about her is so beautiful, it makes it hard for him to stay calm whenever she's near. And playing those _ero _games whenever he's alone isn't actually helping him. It's a never ending sexual frustration for him.

"Nn." Inori gives a final nod. "So, explain it to me."

Shu bites his lower lip, feeling so unsure. "W-what do you want me to explain?"

Inori gives herself a time to think about it. "The sounds." She decides to ask about it first. "Why were they making those kinds of sounds?"

Shu blushes madly when he realizes that she's asking about the moaning sounds. "U-uhh... Well..." He averts his eyes away from hers, suddenly interested in looking at his toes. "B-because they felt good, I guess?"

"Good?"

"Nn."

"Sex makes you feel good?"

Shu ruffles his hair frustratedly. "Ah_, mou_! Let's stop talking about this!"

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Just because!" He shouts while standing up. Smoothing down his dark green sweater, he offers his hand to her. Come on, let's just eat dinner, okay? I bought cheesecakes too."

Inori wants to know more and parts of her have decided to fight him off and ask him more about sex, but the rest of her notice the grumbling sound that comes from her stomach. She takes his hand and follows Shu to the dining table.

They spend the time by eating dinner in silence. Nobody wants to say anything, especially Shu, who already feels awkward from their previous encounter. When they're finished with their dinner, the brown-haired boy offers a plate of strawberry cheesecake to her and both of them spend the time eating the creamy food in the living room.

Shu is just about to feel reassured when Inori asks the next question. "Why were they using tongues when they kissed?"

All of the cheesecake he just swallowed almost spills out right from his nose. "_What?"_

She licks her point finger clean from the strawberry sauce. "Why?"

The rest of his cheesecake suddenly doesn't look as tasty as before, so he leaves it alone on the table. Leaning back on the couch, he answers awkwardly, "I... I don't know. Because it'd feel better, perhaps?"

"Better?" Inori knits her eyebrows together. "Putting your tongue in somebody else's mouth feels good?"

Even the tip of his ears are turning red by now. "Y-yeah, maybe..." Glancing away, Shu mumbles secretly to himself. "How am I supposed to know? I've never really kissed anyone that way before."

Inori hears his words rather clearly. "Shu?"

Sighing, he warily turns to her. "Huh—MMPH!"

Shu's breath gets hitched as he receives a sudden kiss from Inori's lips. The kiss is fast, hard, and demanding. She attacks him with a searing kiss even though she doesn't really understand what she's doing. But Shu already feels like all the air in his lungs just got sucked out by something, and now he's feeling weak and breathless.

Needing a break, he pushes her away by the shoulders. "I-Inori, wait for a—! What are you—" he gets cut off with another kiss. And now, Inori isn't only smashing her lips against his. She opens her lips apart and darts out her tongue, trying to desperately explore Shu's mouth with it.

Shu is practically dead at the time.

Inori leans closer, pushing him backward until he becomes powerless and falls to his back on the couch with Inori's light body hovering over him. Shu's eyes are still wide open when Inori decides to break off the kiss. He didn't even get the chance to comprehend what just happened—let alone to kiss her back. And only God knows, how much he wanted to kiss her back before.

Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, she sits on top of him—just right above his waist line. Shu, unconciously, has his hands on her creamy thighs and he pulls them back immediately with a shriek when he notices how inappropriate that looks like. Although that doesn't seem too inappropriate _now_, considering Inori just stuck her tongue inside his mouth.

"Wha—" Shu gasps, trying to fill some air in his lungs. "What are you doing?"

"Testing," she flatly says. "I wanted to know if it really would feel good."

_She was still talking about the game!_ Feeling rather dissappointed and hurt, he grits his teeth. "Inori, this is way out of line!"

"What is?"

"You! Kissing me like that for..." He lies down on the couch, covering his red face with his arms. Whispering to himself, he says, "I thought you had feelings for me."

"Feelings?" Inori innocently asks. "Shu?"

Finally have the power to look directly at her eyes, he snaps. "Yes, Inori. _Feelings_. That kind of, err, kiss you just did, isn't the kind of kiss you'd just share with random people. You can't just go sticking your tongue in anybody's mouth just to know if it would feel good or not. You should have done that kind of thing with somebody you like. Somebody... you love." His cheeks burst into flames at the end of his speech.

"Love?" Inori repeats slowly. She brings her right hand to her chest, placing it against her heart. "Shu, tell me. Is this love?"

Frowning, he asks. "What?"

Inori decides to answer his question not by words. She takes a hold of his right palm and places it on her chest too.

Flushed, Shu immediately leans forward with one elbow holding his body up from the couch. He yelps. "_I-Inori! _What—_"_

"Do you feel it?" Inori asks, tilting her head cutely to the side. "My heartbeat. It's racing."

Shu falls in silence and succesfully blocks away his perverted mine. He can feel her pulse under the porcelain skin of her chest. "Inori..."

"Is this love, Shu?"

"Uh..." No matter how much he wants to take that as a yes, he cannot do it. "I don't know, Inori. That's probably because of what you just did. You know, because of the kiss." He sits up but not pushing Inori away from sitting on his lap. "Look, Inori. Love is when you really like someone, you don't ever want to be apart from them. And when they're gone, you're going to be lonely and miserable. And whenever they're away, you won't be able to stop thinking about them. You won't be able to keep your mind away from their smiles." He glances at her pink lips. "Or their hair." He picks a strand of her hair and twirls it around his finger. Fizing his gaze on hers, he whispers, "Or the color of their eyes."

"Shu..." Suddenly, Inori feels her heartbeat grows faster, just by listening to his words. His voice is deep and low, but also so soothing, like a lullaby. "I was lonely. When you were gone—when the GHQ took you away... I felt cold and Gai told me that it was loneliness. That time, I just wanted to see you again. I wanted to know that you were safe."

Shu is speechless. He still can't believe whether he's really hearing this or not. "Inori..?"

"_Nee, _Shu," she says, intertwining her fingers with his. "Do you love me?"

The answer is obvious, but somehow he can't say the words. He just feels like it's not going to be enough to show his feelings; his love for her. It's too much. So, instead, he leans closer to her until the tips of their noses are touching. "Inori," he whispers her name, ever so softly before he wraps one of his arms around her waist and kisses her lips.

The kiss is softer and definitely slower than before. It's gentle and warm, so different than what Inori did to him before. Both of them close their eyes in reflex and this time, she lets him lead the way.

Shu raises his other hand to cup her cheek and he slowly parts her lips with his. She follows, responding to his kiss as easy as breathing. This feels a lot more natural, and the butterflies in her stomach feel a lot bigger than what she felt before. And Shu hasn't even used his tongue yet.

A moment later, Shu lets her go. His cheeks are smeared with the color of red and when he looks at her, she can somehow see a glint of passion and desire in his eyes. There are so many boys who look at her that way, but somehow Shu is different. He treats her like she's as fragile as a porcelain doll. He doesn't want to hurt her and she can feel that from every light-but-fiery touch of his fingertips on her skins.

Shifting his body, he flips her over until this time, she's the one who's lying down on the couch. Carefully, Shu climbs on top of her, trying hard not to pressure her down with his weight. "Inori..." His voice is stern and breathy, somehow indicating that he's nervous, but his eyes are patient and steady.

The pink-haired girl circles her arms around his neck and pulls him down. "Kiss me again, Shu."

That earns her a soft and shy smile from him. He leans down to press his lips against her temple, then moves a little further down to kiss the tip of her nose, then both of her cheeks before he finally kisses her fully on the mouth.

The sounds of their breaths and their kisses fill the entire room. Inori still tastes like the strawberry cheesecake she just ate, and he can't get enough of it. She tastes so sweet and warm. And she smells really nice too.

He eagerly licks her bottom lip, and sometimes, nibbling on it. When he does that, Inori shivers in delight. She parts her lips wider and Shu takes advantage of it by sneaking his tongue to touch hers. Both of them let out a small moan when their tongues make contacts. Shu is still embarrassed on doing it, but he doesn't stop massaging his tongue with hers. Inori can finally understand what he said before. Using tongues really does makes everything feel better. And hotter. The kiss makes her toes tingle and her stomach lurches in a delightful way. She wants more and more of this.

Breaking off the kiss, Shu leans closer to Inori's ear. "Inori," he whispers softly. She can feel the warmth of his breath on her face and his natural scent is intoxicating. "Mmm, Inori..." He kisses the spot just below her ear before he nibbles on her earlobe.

"_Nn_!" Inori's face turns almost as pink as her hair. "Shu..."

"Hmm?" He starts kissing lower, to her jawline, the side of her neck, and then moves upward again, planting his lips on hers once more. Inori takes a sharp breath as Shu bites her bottom lip softly, and she can't help but to curl her fingers around the back of his dark green sweater as he sucks on it. She moans his name, and lets their tongues collide together. This earns a low groan from the back of Shu's throat, and her toes are tingling from the new sensation. His voice is too seductive for her ears.

Soon, they are breathless. None of them are experts at kissing, but they are more than willing to learn. And none of them want to stop.

"Ah, Shu!" She gasps as Shu kisses her neck and sucks on the skin above her collarbone. The tip of his tongue feels wet on her skin and it sends shivers down her spine.

He immediately stops moving. "I'm sorry. D-did it hurt? We can stop if—"

"No." She inhales deeply. "That... felt good." When Shu doesn't look convinced with her words, she leans up to kiss his chin and licks his bottom lip, before she presses his body closer to hers by wrapping her legs around his waist. "Don't stop."

His heart _literally _just skips a beat. "O-okay..." He gulps nervously. "H-here I go, then." He bows down to plant his lips again on the same spot. When he continues to suck on it—harder this time—Inori gives out a small whimper and runs her fingers through Shu's hair. It's surprisingly soft and fluffy. "Shu..." She sighs loudly, pressing his face closer to her chest. "Lower."

Shu freezes. _L-lower?_ He thinks. _But that would be... her breasts?_

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _His heart is beating like crazy. _What would Gai do if he was stuck in this position? _He unconciously asks himself, and then the thought of Gai making-out with Inori forms in his head. It makes him sick. _Stupid, Shu! You're not Gai, are you? Do things your way!_ He makes up his mind and takes a proper look at Inori's chest. All the blood rushes to his head and he blushes madly. _M-muri da yo! I've never been in this kind of situation before! How should I know what to do?_

"Shu?" Inori asks, completely being ignored by her partner. "What's wrong?"

Surprised by the sound of her voice, he backs away a little from her and for the very first time, he gets to make out every single of her appeareance.

Shu is about to get the most massive nosebleed in the history of mankind.

With the soft blush on her cheeks, Inori looks even more beautiful. _And_, he shyly admits_, very erotic_. The ribbons that tied her hair before are now untied, letting her hair falls loosely on her shoulders. The way her chest is heaving up and down with every breath she takes, and the way she tangled her fingers on his hair earlier are just... _breathtaking._

_Oh God. _Shu breathes out heavily.

He is now able to see the pink strap of her bra popping out behind her tanktop, and the skirt she's wearing is so short, he can probably get a sneak peek of her underwear if he glances down. Her legs are spread wide open with him lying between it. If he dares, he can just run his hands on her slim thighs. And he wants to. Boy, does he want to. But he's not sure he would be able to stop himself from... whatever it is his perverted mind just suggested him to do.

"I-Inori," Shu says, wetting his lower lip nervously. "What do you want me to do?"

With her chest raising up and down from the pleasure she's having, she glances at the adult game they were arguing before. And then, not too far from the CD case, she spots the rest of Shu's strawberry cheesecake on the table. A brilliant idea shows up inside her head, as she remembers the scene she saw at the beginning of the perverted game. It surely involves two half-naked people, eating, licking, and sucking some vanilla cream off each other's body.

_I guess, cheesecake will have to do for now._

Still waiting for her answer, Shu calls her again. "Inori?"

Her lips form a gentle, but not-so-innocent smile.

Maybe she'll get the chance to learn about what she wanted to know after all.

"GAI!" Tsugumi rapidly runs to Gai's room and knocks on his door. "GAI! GAIIIII!"

Opening the door, Gai stands in front of Tsugumi with one hand ruffling his already messy blond hair. He's a breathing hard a little and pretty much shirtless, showing little red marks around his chest and abdomen. His black trousers hang low on his waist as he wipes his lips with his right thumb. Annoyed by her presence, he asks. "What?"

"SHU AND INORI ARE—" She lets her sentence hang in the midair as she takes a decent look at his appeareance. _"What _were you doing in there?"

Acting cool and sharp as always, Gai easily ignores her. "What about them?"

"Hmm..." She still narrows her eyes suspiciously at him. _"_Well, whatever. Take a look at this!" Tsugumi says, shoving her mini laptop to his chest. The screen displays the live-show of Shu and Inori's heavy make-out session. "Thank God we didn't pull out Funell from there, huh?"

"Woah." Gai's eyes slightly grow wide. "Hey, Ayase? You probably want to see this."

A familiar female voice comes from inside Gai's room. She sounds embarrassed and rather shaky. "G-Gai! I told you to _pretend that I'm not here, _didn't I?"

Gai snickers, doesn't look guilty at all. "Whoops."

Tsugumi gasps when she finally understands everything. "GAI!" Her eyes are wide in surprise. "YOU—AND AYA-NEE—Are you guys—"

"Sshh," Gai whispers with one finger on his lips. After turning off the laptop, he gives it back to Tsugumi. And with a little smirk and a smug look on his face, he pats her on the head. "Let the adults do their things, okay?"

"Eew, gross!" Shouts Tsugumi before she turns on her heels. "Perverts!"

**Author's end note:**

TA-DAA! I just finished my first fanfic! So, what do you think? I'm sorry for the bad grammar and everything. You have to know, I'm from Indonesia, and we don't actually speak english, so... I could have written this down in Indonesian, but I just really wanted to share this story with you guys. Hope you enjoyed it!

Oh yeah, that last scene with Gai, Ayase, and Tsugumi. Tee-hee! Sorry, I just kind of ship Gai with Ayase. I know, I know, he's supposed to be with Mana, but she freaked the hell out of me—I MEAN, SHE FUCKING RAPED GAI WHEN HE WAS A CHILD! So yeah, there you go... I actually ship Shu with Hare too (probably prefer them more), but when I was about to write a story about them, THEY FUCKING KILLED HER OFF, so yeah, have some Shu X Inori instead *sigh* Oh, I'm probably gonna write about Daryl and Tsugumi later on too. I just love them. THEY LOOK SO ADORABLE TOGETHER!

Speaking about the fifteenth episode of GC, SHU WAS SO BADASS in that episode, you guys! I mean, like, seriously! Did you see the way he was void-raping Inori? OMFG, I think I'm gonna start writing another Inori-Shu story again with him being more aggresive and dominating like that! What do you think? ;)

Please review and tell me if I should continue, okay? This is my first time writing a fanfic after all... I'm sorry for rambling like this, btw.

XOXO,

Auteure Juillet


End file.
